24 Day 5 : Thought you were gone
by MyLan Graz
Summary: 24: Season 5! The regulars are Jack Bauer duh, Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, Chloe O'Brien and three new characters.
1. Hour 1: 6 PM to 7 PM

Hey everyone!

This is my first fan fic and it probably isn't the best thing you ever read so don't be too harsh! Anyways, no, I will not oblige you to review nor will I guilt you into it because I barely review myself…

Enjoy!

My Lan Graz.

**24: Day 5**

Regulars (seven!)

Jack BAUER / Frank ROBERTS – Kiefer Sutherland (duh)

Anjali PATEL – Aishwarya Rai

Tony ALMEIDA – Carlos Bernard

Michelle DESSLER – Reiko Aylesworth

Chloe O'BRIEN – Mary-Lynn Rajskub

President Terrence WOODS – Andrew McCarthy (I know, I know… He's a young president but big deal)

Antonina, unknown killer (for the moment!) – Kiera Knightley

The following takes place between 6 PM and 7 PM.

Events occur in real time.

6:00:00 PM

**A park in NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

A girl brown hair, brown eyes is walking with a mother and her baby in a stroller. There is absolutely no one around.

MONICA BERKELEY: So how many times did I say Amber have to be fed?

SUSANNA: 3 times, Ms. Berkeley.

MONICA: Exactly. Susanna, tell me… How old are you again?

SUSANNA: I'm 17 years old.

MONICA: Mmm… Are you going to college soon?

SUSANNA: Yes, I am.

MONICA: Where?

SUSANNA: I'm not sure.

MONICA: Okay… Anyways, we should go home now. Tommy is waiting for me. Are you going to be alright for tonight?

SUSANNA: Yeah, no problem.

Susanna looks around and slips her hand in her pocket. Monica turns around to go back home. When she turns to talk to Susanna, she sees that the girl is pointing a gun at her.

MONICA: What…

Susanna pulls the trigger and checks the body for a pulse. She then dials a number on her own cell phone.

BARRY: Antonina? **(we do not see Barry)**

SUSANNA/ANTONINA: Yeah.

BARRY: Did you kill the woman?

ANTONINA: Yup. Shot her.

BARRY: Did anyone see?

ANTONINA: Of course not, Barry. I'm not stupid.

BARRY: Okay, here's what happens now.

ANTONINA: (looks around) I'm listening.

6:04:57

**BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES**

_No._

He can't.

_Yes._

He has to.

_No._

It's dangerous.

_Yes._

He misses her.

_No._

It'll do more bad than good.

_Yes._

Screw it.

Jack slowly drives towards the white house, knowing he will have to talk to her one day or another. But, when he sees the two families, he freezes. Tears slide down his cheeks. He is supposed to be there with them.

Kim makes funny faces and plays with her young son Danny as Tony, Michelle and Chase watch, laughing. Angela is angry and wants her "mommy" to play with her too.

Suddenly, his phone rings.

JACK: Yeah?

**SPLIT SCREEN **

ANJALI PATEL: Frank?

Jack/Frank chuckles.

JACK/FRANK: Hey Angie.

ANJALI: Don't Angie me! For once, we're both off and you don't even call me? It's already evening!

JACK: I figured you were busy.

ANJALI: Never to busy for you…

JACK: Alright… So you want me to come?

ANJALI: Yeah, say around 6:20?

JACK: Okay sure. See ya.

ANJALI: Ciao.

**BACK TO SINGLE SCREEN, Jack's car**

Jack looks at his cell phone and sighs. He drives off.

6:06:14

**Almeida Household, BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES**

CHASE EDMUNDS: Hey, guys, thanks a lot. We have to go. The kids are getting tired.

He looks at his two kids: Angela and Danny. Angela is holding her father's hand and is yawning. Danny is already asleep in Kim's arms.

TONY ALMEIDA: Yeah, Michelle has to go to bed too.

MICHELLE DESSLER: No, I'm alright. It's only 6!

TONY: You're going to be a mom soon, sweetheart. That little rascal is gonna keep us up all night. You better get some sleep when you have a chance! Anyways, you woke up at 5 this morning.

KIM BAUER: Nah, it's not that bad, Michelle. But we have to go anyways.

MICHELLE: Okay, nice seeing you guys.

CHASE: Bye! Thanks again!

KIM: See you soon!

Kim, Chase and their two kids leave.

TONY: Time for bed, honey.

MICHELLE: Okay… If you insist. (yawn) Will you tuck me in, baby?

TONY: (grins) Absolutely.

6:07:45

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

CHLOE O'BRIEN: CTU, O'Brien.

WITNESS PROTECTION PROGRAM: Hello, this is Brent Mallard from the witness protection program.

CHLOE: (grunt not them again) Yes, Mr. Mallard. What can I do for you?

BRENT: We have a situation and we're sending an agent. He's arriving in 20 minutes.

CHLOE: What's going on?

BRENT: We believe there is a mafia group is involved with a terrorist organization. That's all I can say for the moment.

CHLOE: Mrs. Driscoll will want an explanation.

BRENT: I'm sorry. She will have to wait. (he hangs up)

CHLOE: Uh bye to you too. (dials another number)

ERIN DRISCOLL: Driscoll.

CHLOE: Mrs. Driscoll, there's an agent from the witness protection program that's coming in 20 minutes.

ERIN: Why?

CHLOE: Apparently, there's a situation. It has something to do with the mafia.

ERIN: Did he say anything else?

CHLOE: No, he was a total moron about it.

ERIN: Chloe, that last comment wasn't really necessary.

CHLOE: No but…

ERIN: Chloe.

CHLOE: Okay, you don't have to get all huffy about it! (hangs up)

6:10:23

**A house in NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

A man is putting his jacket on and tying his tie in his bedroom when the door downstairs opens. We hear a baby crying.

TOMMY: (thinking it's his wife that has just entered the house) Hey Monica! Hurry up! We're going to be late.

SUSANNA/ANTONINA: Ummm… Monica had to go get something at the drugstore.

TOMMY: Oh Susanna! Sorry, I thought you were Monica. What did she need?

SUSANNA/ANTONINA: She didn't say.

TOMMY: Okay. Listen, Susanna, I really appreciate this last minute babysitting.

SUSANNA/ANTONINA: No problem.

TOMMY: Amber's crying. Maybe she needs a change. I'm going to change the baby's diaper while waiting for Monica. Can you help me?

SUSANNA/ANTONINA: Sure.

6:12:07

6:12:08

6:12:09

6:12:10

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

6:16:45

6:16:46

6:16:47

6:16:48

6:16:49

6:16:50

**White House, WASHINGTON DC**

The president is arranging stacks of paper. Barbara Friedman, his chief of staff, has just entered the office.

PRESIDENT TERRENCE WOODS: Barbara.

BARBARA FRIEDMAN: Yes, Mr. President?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Is everything ready for my flight?

BARBARA: Yes, Mr. President.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Judith must be waiting. Have you contacted her?

BARBARA: Yes, Mrs. Woods is reading in the west wing. **(Btw, I have no idea what the white house looks like. I just invented that)**

PRESIDENT WOODS: Good. Well, I'm off now. Is everything going to be okay here without me?

BARBARA: Don't worry. Have a good trip, Mr. President.

PRESIDENT WOODS: (puts his coat on) Thank you Barbara.

6:18:23

**Almeida household, BEVERLY HILLS**

Michelle is reading in bed with her reading glasses on. Soft music is playing in the background.

TONY: Hey hun.

MICHELLE: (looks up and takes off her glasses) Hey…

Tony leans in and they start to kiss passionately only to be interrupted by the phone.

TONY: (grumbles) Damn phone. (picks up the phone) Hello?

**SPLIT SCREEN**

JACK: (chuckles) Hey, am I interrupting anything?

TONY: Ja… Frank. Why are you calling? (looks around)

JACK: I… I passed by your house.

TONY: WHAT? Why? You could have been caught! (Michelle starts to pay attention)

JACK: I know, I just… I saw Danny.

TONY: …

JACK: Is Kim going well?

TONY: Yeah, she is. Um…. Are you on a secure line?

JACK: (pause) Yeah.

TONY: Are you lying to me?

JACK: (pause) Yeah.

TONY: (laughs a bit then sighs) Why are you running after trouble Jack?

JACK: You just said my name.

TONY: Well, you obviously don't care.

**SINGLE SCREEN Jack's car**

JACK: (reflects) Nah, not really. I just needed a snap back into reality.

**Tony's house**

TONY: Okay…

JACK: So what's happening with you?

**Jack's car**

TONY: Um… Michelle's pregnant.

JACK: Oh my god… I… Congratulations!

**Tony's house**

TONY: (rubs his jaw) Uh, yeah, thanks. How are you holding up?

**Jack's car**

JACK: Not too bad.

TONY: Okay.

JACK: Well, I have to go now.

TONY: Okay.

**Tony's house**

JACK: Bye. Nice talking to you.

TONY: Bye… Uh Jack? Take care.

**Jack's car**

JACK: (smiles) Thanks, you too. Say hi to Michelle.

TONY: Yeah. (clic)

Jack hangs up the phone.

**Tony's house**

MICHELLE: What was that about?

TONY: I don't know and frankly, I don't care.

MICHELLE: Tony!

TONY: What? (grins sheepishly) Seriously, nothing's going to happen. No one is monitoring our lines. And Jack can take care of himself. All I care about now is you and that baby of ours, okay?

MICHELLE: Okay.

Tony kisses her softly and they stay close, forehead against forehead.

6:23:47

**Chinese Embassy, HONG KONG, CHINA**

A man is listening to a conversation on a computer.

LIU PENG WEN: (in Chinese) _Chun Mei! I've got it!_

CHUN MEI POW: (in Chinese) _Let me see._ (puts on the headphones and pressed on the play button)

TONY: …running after trouble Jack?

JACK: You just said my name.

TONY: You obviously don't…

Chun Mei presses on stop.

LIU: (in Chinese) _What do we do now?_

CHUN MEI: (in Chinese) _Call the American President._

6:25:33

**Berkeley household, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

A man is lying dead on the floor and his baby is on the changing table, crying.

ANTONINA: You want me to shoot Amber Berkeley? She's a baby, for Christ's sake!

**SPLIT SCREEN (Barry Allen is a man in his thirties, brown hair, brown eyes, British accent)**

BARRY ALLEN: She saw you shoot her father, didn't she?

ANTONINA: She's a baby! She won't remember.

BARRY: I'm asking you to do this for your sake. She hasn't witnessed just any crime: she saw someone kill her own parents. And that someone turned out to be you.

ANTONINA: Can't we kidnap her or something? I could raise her you know. Or just maybe bring her to the orphanage!

BARRY: Get real, Tina. What's an orphanage going to say when they see a young girl bring a baby to their door, alone, with no parents?

ANTONINA: Then, make one of your men do it.

BARRY: Stop losing time! Just shoot her.

ANTONINA: No, I'm not.

BARRY: Excuse me?

ANTONINA: You heard me.

BARRY: So, you're just going to throw the last year out the window?

ANTONINA: …

BARRY: You just can't erase the past, Antonina.

ANTONINA: I can't do this (tearful)

BARRY: Do this for me.

ANTONINA: Okay…

BARRY: We both know this is the only way.

ANTONINA: Yeah. Is Burton up front?

BARRY: He's at the corner.

ANTONINA: Okay. I'll get back to you.

BARRY: Don't forget the wig. And DON'T screw up on this.

ANTONINA: I won't. (hangs up) **SINGLE SCREEN**

The baby is still crying. Antonina looks away and pulls out the gun. She points it at her and, still not looking, pulls the trigger. BANG!

6:29:09

6:29:10

6:29:11

6:29:12

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

6:33:36

6:33:37

6:33:38

6:33:39

6:33:40

6:33:41

**Another house in NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

An Indian woman in her late thirties is washing the dishes in her kitchen when the doorbell rings. She rushes to the door. Jack/Frank is standing outside waiting.

ANJALI: Hey!

She hugs him and Jack is taken aback by the gesture.

JACK/FRANK: H… Hey. (looks at the house) Wow! Pretty big for a small lady like you!

ANJALI: Um… I wanted to talk to you about something.

JACK: Okay.

ANJALI: Uh this is the kitchen.

JACK: (half listening) Uh huh. (looks at some pictures. we don't see who are in the pictures) Hey, are these your nieces?

ANJALI: I… Uh why don't I get you something to eat?

6:34:58

**White House, WASHINGTON DC**

The first lady is in the library reading a book on self-motivation. The president enters from behind and kisses her on the cheek. They are fairly young for a "first couple" (early forties).

JUDITH WOODS: Hey darling. I didn't know you were here.

PRESIDENT WOODS: I'm all set. Are you ready to go?

JUDITH: Sure am! Hey, our first vacation since your inauguration… We have to celebrate that.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Mmm… Why not? Grr… (he approaches her seductively)

BARBARA: (rushes in and they jump up) I'm sorry Mr. President but you have an urgent call from the Chinese Embassy.

PRESIDENT WOODS: (sigh) Fine. (takes the phone) Hello, President Terrence Woods speaking.

**SPLIT SCREEN**

CHUN MEI: Thank you for answering my call, Mr. President. This is Chun Mei Pow from the Chinese Embassy. I believe you are due to leave on vacation. I'm sorry to interrupt your plans but urgent matters have forced me to contact you.

PRESIDENT WOODS: What urgent matters?

CHUN MEI: I believe you know about the Jack Bauer case.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Yes, I remember. That's the man that kidnapped your consulate and during the attack, one of your men died, right?

CHUN MEI: Exactly.

PRESIDENT WOODS: That happened 2 years ago and, though I am sorry for your loss, Jack Bauer is considered a hero for our country. Well, he was.

CHUN MEI: That's where you're wrong, Mr. President.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Pardon me?

CHUN MEI: Earlier this evening, one of my men found an extract of a conversation between ex government agent Anthony Almeida and this supposedly dead Jack Bauer.

PRESIDENT WOODS: (pause) Are you sure? I mean, this could be a coincidence. Jack is a very common name.

CHUN MEI: Trust me, Mr. President. This mister Almeida is the same one who committed treason to save his wife. Wouldn't he have done the same thing for his friend?

PRESIDENT WOODS: I don't know. This Anthony Almeida of yours has already enough trouble with the government. I don't know why he would risk going to jail again.

CHUN MEI: If you like, we will send you the extract.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Mr. Pow, I thank you for your trouble but I really must get going. We'll talk when I'm back from my trip, okay?

CHUN MEI: But, Mr. President…

PRESIDENT WOODS: Thank you, Mr. Pow. (hangs up and gives the phone to Barbara again)

**SINGLE SCREEN**

JUDITH: (concerned) Terrence, what's going on?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Nothing, sweetheart. Come here… (takes her in his arms)

6:37:45

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

ERIN: (looks at her watch) Chloe!

CHLOE: Yes, Mrs. Driscoll.

ERIN: Has the man from the witness protection program arrived yet?

CHLOE: No.

ERIN: What's taking so long?

**SPLIT SCREEN **

We see a man entering CTU, accompanied by guards. Everybody looks at him.

**SINGLE SCREEN**

MURRAY FERNANDEZ: Good evening, Mrs. Driscoll. Sorry for the delay.

ERIN: It's okay. We're waiting for you in the conference room.

MURRAY: Shall we?

ERIN: Yes.

6:38:53

**Anjali Patel's house, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

Both Jack/Frank and Anjali are sitting at the kitchen table, without uttering a word. After a long pause, they both speak.

JACK/FRANK – ANJALI: I… (both laugh shakily)

ANJALI: You first.

JACK: I… Why didn't you tell me?

ANJALI: Because I didn't think it was important.

JACK: Anjali, what could be more important to me than knowing that my best friend is married?

ANJALI: I wanted than friendship with you.

JACK: No, it's wrong! You don't understand.

ANJALI: Is it really wrong? When your husband is never home? When he barely talks to you? When he probably has a mistress on the side? You're the one who doesn't understand! I loved him and he loved me… What is left of that? Nothing.

JACK: I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing I disrupted a family life. Come on, Angie, you have two daughters!

ANJALI: One.

JACK: What do you mean?

ANJALI: My oldest is just like my husband. I barely see her. For all I know, she could be dead.

JACK: And you don't care?

ANJALI: Don't get me wrong, Frank! I worry about her every second of the day. But she's seventeen now. Technically, she lives here but she's never home. She leaves early and comes back late. Sometimes, she doesn't come back at all.

JACK: And your youngest?

ANJALI: No comment. We get along very well. We're all that's left of this family.

JACK: (sigh) What happened? Why is your life like this?

ANJALI: It's a long story.

6:41:02

6:41:03

6:41:04

6:41:05

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

6:45:17

6:45:18

6:45:19

6:45:20

6:45:21

6:45:22

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

There is a group of people in the conference room (Erin Driscoll, Murray Fernandez, Curtis Manning, Chloe O'Brien, Gracie Tyson, Edgar Stiles, Rebecca Chriqui, …) **I only named the important people**

ERIN: Do you have any leads?

MURRAY: We believe Francesco Bellini is our man. (presses on a button, a face appears on the screen) Francesco is relatively unknown to us. He hasn't been involved in any big crime. But we have associated him to the Bellini mafia group. They must be some of his relatives.

REBECCA CHRIQUI: Who is the man next to him?

MURRAY: His name is Barry Allen. He's a rich business man. A few years ago, he moved from London to Los Angeles. We believe he also is involved in this case.

ERIN: So you're telling us that GATTACA hired these two men to do their dirty work.

MURRAY: In my opinion, there isn't only GATTACA who has asked for their help. (his phone rings) Excuse me. Yes hello?

REBECCA: (to Erin) Erin, I don't know about this… How do we know this Russian terrorist group is going to be so easy to find?

ERIN: That's what we're here for.

MURRAY: (on the phone) Where are you? 5 minutes? (pause) Are you sure this is an accurate source? (pause) Alright.

ERIN: What's going on?

MURRAY: One of our agents has just found a source that may lead to Bellini.

6:47:13

**White House, WASHINGTON DC**

The President is speaking to Brent Mallard from the Witness Protection Program.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Mr. Mallard, with all due respect, how do we know this is even relevant? We haven't even found any victims yet!

BRENT: Mr. President, do we even want to get to the point where there are victims?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Are you married?

BRENT: Um… Yes. Why?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Does your wife always stand by your side?

BRENT: Yes… I don't understand…

PRESIDENT WOODS: My wife has been by my side for five months now. She has been working non stop! I believe she deserves to get away from all of this.

BRENT: I understand, sir but…

PRESIDENT WOODS: You understand, you understand… Then, what's the problem?

BRENT: MR. PRESIDENT! There is a situation that may erupt in the next few days. You can't just leave like that.

PRESIDENT WOODS: This conversation is over, Mr. Mallard. (hangs up)

President Woods sighs and puts the phone on the table. Moments later, the phone rings again.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Yes, Barbara?

BARBARA: Erin Driscoll from CTU, Los Angeles, is holding.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Pass her through.

BARBARA: Mrs. Driscoll, I have the President on the other line.

ERIN: Mr. President?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Good evening, Mrs. Driscoll.

ERIN: Good evening, sir.

PRESIDENT WOODS: What is going on?

ERIN: There is a situation concerning the Witness Protection Program, I believe you should be informed about.

PRESIDENT WOODS: (to himself) You have got to be kidding me… Not again…

6:49:57

**Chinese Embassy, HONG KONG, CHINA**

Two men are arguing in Chinese.

CHUN MEI: _Who told you about Jack Bauer?_

ZHANG: _Liu._

CHUN MEI: _It is our business only!_

ZHANG: _Chun Mei, do not keep things from me! I am part of the group just like anyone else!_

CHUN MEI: _Your methods of work are very untraditional. I don't like the way you work._ (pause) _Who else knows?_

ZHANG: _No one except…_

CHUN MEI: _Except…_ (grabs him) _ EXCEPT WHO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT?_

ZHANG: _Barry Allen_

CHUN MEI: _Barry Allen? WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL BARRY ALLEN?_

ZHANG: _Something had to be done!_

CHUN MEI:_ You expect the situation to be solved by killing Bauer?_

ZHANG: _It is the only way._

CHUN MEI: _What else did you tell Allen?_

ZHANG: (silence)

CHUN MEI: _WHAT ELSE?_

ZHANG: _I told him what's necessary._

CHUN MEI: (grabs Zhang's arm and slams him against the wall) _Fine don't talk to me. I'll find a way to break you._ (picks up his phone) _Gong? I have a situation here. Can you bring Stephen Pang in?_ (pause) _It's Zhang. He's withholding important information from us._

6:52:37

**A street in NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

Antonina is in the car with an older man driving. They do not speak. Suddenly, her phone rings.

ANTONINA: Yeah?

BARRY: What's going on? Why aren't you here yet?

ANTONINA: Burton said we had to pick up a friend of yours. (she looks in the back of the car. A tied up woman is struggling on the back seat)

BARRY: Let me talk to Burton. (Antonina passes the phone to Burton)

BURTON: Barry.

BARRY: Burton. What's this all about?

**SPLIT SCREEN**

BURTON: It's the Boudreault girl. George called to tell me he got her.

BARRY: Mmm… Alright. (pause) How far away are you?

BURTON: I'm on… (looks at the street signs) Columbus. About thirty minutes away.

BARRY: I expect you to be back in twenty. (clic)

Burton hands the phone back to Antonina, who pockets it.

6:53:12

**Almeida Household, BEVERLY HILLS**

Tony is in front of the TV. He is watching a baseball game.

TONY: DAMN IT! Come on… Hit it you idiot!

MICHELLE: Hun, I'm trying to read.

TONY: Sorry baby. It's just this stupid… (phone rings, he picks it up) Hello?

**SPLIT SCREEN**

KIM: Hi, I… Am I bothering you?

TONY: No, no… What's going on?

KIM: (whispers) He called me again.

TONY: (pause) He called me too.

KIM: I… (sob) I don't know what to say. I miss him…

TONY: I know it's hard but… (suddenly) Kim? Why did you call?

KIM: I just wanted to thank you. You know… Even if he's my dad, I still really appreciate all you and Michelle have done for us.

TONY: (taken aback) Uh, sure.

KIM: Anyways, I better get going. G'night Tony.

TONY: Good night Kim.

Tony hangs up and looks at Michelle.

6:54:54

**Anjali Patel's house, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

JACK: If you're so unhappy, why are you still here?

ANJALI: It isn't that easy. It's just… (someone fumbles with the lock and opens the front door)

MARIANA: Hey Mama. (sees Anjali with her hand in Jack's) Oh uh hi.

ANJALI: Mariana? Can you come here for a minute?

They enter the dining room.

**SPLIT SCREEN (Jack / Anjali / Mariana)**

MARIANA: Who's he?

ANJALI: His name is Frank.

MARIANA: Are you sleeping with him?

Jack, in the kitchen, hears the conversation and feels very uncomfortable.

ANJALI: Mariana!

MARIANA: What? I would like to know if my mother is starting a new relationship.

ANJALI: We're friends. (pause) Really. Just friends. He isn't interested in anything else.

MARIANA: And you are? Don't get me wrong, Ma, but technically you're still living with Papa.

ANJALI: I haven't seen him for three days.

MARIANA: And I haven't seen him for a week! (they both stay silent) Listen, Ma, if there's anything going on or… Let me finish! Or if you want something new, you have to break it off with Dad.

ANJALI: You are actually asking me to divorce your father?

MARIANA: No, no… I'm just saying that this isn't a family. I don't even know if I can consider him a Dad!

ANJALI: Mariana!

MARIANA: You want me to keep on pretending that all's fine? No. I don't think so.

JACK: (enters quietly)

**SINGLE SCREEN**

ANJALI: I don't know what I want!

JACK: I…

MARIANA: Then, think about it! What's left of us now? If you ask me, honestly, I hate Antonina and I don't really care about Dad!

JACK: Sorry to interrupt but…

ANJALI: WHAT?

JACK: I should get going.

ANJALI: I'm sorry, don't leave.

JACK: I really should.

MARIANA: Sir… Please stay.

JACK: Are you sure?

MARIANA: Yeah. Let me get you something to drink.

6:57:28

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

Murray Fernandez comes running in Erin's office.

MURRAY: Erin! I need your best analyst on this. (hands her a key card) It's encrypted.

ERIN: (looks at it) What's this?

MURRAY: This apparently is a list of the targets.

ERIN: Well, my top analyst is Gracie… But my third in command Chloe O'Brien used to be analyst and she could do this for us in minutes.

MURRAY: The faster the better.

ERIN: (dials a number on the speakerphone)

CHLOE: O'Brien.

ERIN: Chloe! I need you to work on this encrypted key card Mr. Fernandez just gave me. It contains a list of targets and the faster you can break it the better.

CHLOE: (annoyed) Alright, you don't have to get all freaky on me… (hangs up)

MURRAY: (looks at Erin)

ERIN: She's always like that.

CHLOE: (enters Erin's office) I need the key card if you want me to work on it.

ERIN: Chloe?

CHLOE: (sighs) Yes?

ERIN: Is it me or you're especially impatient today?

CHLOE: I… Yes. I'm sorry. My sister just found out she's pregnant. (pause) She's nineteen.

ERIN: I understand. But this isn't going to interfere with your work, is it?

CHLOE: Of course not.

ERIN: Okay, you can go.

CHLOE: The key card…

ERIN: (flustered) Of course. (hands it to her) Here.

6:58:47

**SPLIT SCREENS**

Antonina riding in the car…

Mariana and Jack discussing… They both laugh and Anjali smiles…

The president unpacking his bags angrily… The first lady watches on, worried…

Chloe working on the key card… Things appear on the screen very rapidly…

Tony laying his ear next to Michelle's stomach… She looks down from her book and smiles at him and at her ever-growing stomach…

6:59:38

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

CHLOE: I got a bunch of targets!

MURRAY: Congratulation, Chloe! I didn't know you were that good. (everybody claps, even Gracie who was a bit jealous before)

ERIN: What do you have?

CHLOE: I have four names for the moment. Francine Boudreault… Dee-Anne Finnigan… Xavier Harrison… Anthony Almeida… Wait. (she looks at Erin, alarmed)

ERIN: That can't be.

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	2. Hour 2: 7 PM to 8 PM

**Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or any of its characters but all the other characters and the story belong to me!**

7:00:00

**PREVIOUSLY ON 24 (bla bla)**

The following takes place between 7 PM and 8 PM.

7:01:45

**Almeida Household, BEVERLY HILLS**

**SPLIT SCREEN**

Tony is in the kitchen making tea and Michelle is the bedroom reading. The phone rings and Michelle picks it up.

MICHELLE: Hello?

No answer.

MICHELLE: Hello?

No answer.

MICHELLE: Stupid telemarketers.

She hangs up the phone. Tony comes back in the room while waiting for the water to boil.

**SINGLE SCREEN**TONY: Who was that?

MICHELLE: My secret admirer.

TONY: …

MICHELLE: I'm kidding! I don't know who it was. Probably telemarketers.

TONY: Don't scare me like that! I'm sure there are plenty of men fantasizing and obsessing about you and you just don't know it. (the phone rings again) See? It's your admirer again! (picks up the phone) Hey Mr. Secret Admirer! Michelle isn't available, she's mine in case you didn't notice… (Michelle laughs)

CHLOE: Tony?

TONY: Oh my god! Chloe? Sorry I thought… Never mind. What's up?

CHLOE: Tony. What was the secret admirer thing about?

TONY: Nothing really. Michelle and I were kidding around because someone called and hung up. Anyways…

CHLOE: Get out of the house Tony.

TONY: What? What are you talking about?

CHLOE: Get out! Now! I'll explain later!

TONY: Why?

CHLOE: Just get out!

TONY: Chloe, you are freaking me out. Where are we supposed to go?

CHLOE: Um… Come to CTU.

TONY: Chloe. I said I was never coming close to that place again.

CHLOE: Well, you don't have a choice! You're going to die

TONY: What?

CHLOE: Someone is going to… (the line goes dead and all the lights turn off)

MICHELLE: WHAT THE HELL?

TONY: Get down! Don't move until I tell you.

7:04:05

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

CHLOE: Shit! The line went dead!

REBECCA: Curtis! Set up a team! I want you at Almeida's place now!

Curtis looks at Erin, waiting for approval.

ERIN: Go!

7:04:27

**Anjali Patel's house, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

MARIANA: So… Frank. How did you meet my mom?

JACK/FRANK: We work at the same place.

MARIANA: You work for IBM? I didn't know…

JACK: Yeah. Anjali is my boss and she makes me work like crazy.

ANJALI: Frank!

JACK: Seriously! But you make yourself work like crazy too.

ANJALI: It's a hard job.

_PAUSE_

MARIANA: Ma. I'm getting hungry. I'm going to make dinner okay? Frank, please stay for supper.

JACK: I couldn't…

ANJALI: Of course you can! But there's almost nothing left at home. I'm going to buy grocery.

JACK: I'll come with you.

ANJALI: No, no. Stay with Mariana.

MARIANA: Ma, I'm okay. Don't worry.

JACK: Are you sure?

MARIANA: Yeah, yeah.

JACK: Okay, let's go. (he heads out)

ANJALI: Please be careful. We might be awhile.

MARIANA: I'm gonna be okay! Don't worry. (pause) I have a few flirting tips if you want. Just pretend to trip on him or something.

ANJALI: MARIANA!

MARIANA: Hee hee.

Anjali slaps her daughter playfully on the butt and heads out, locking the door behind her.

7:06:17

**White House, WASHINGTON DC**

PRESIDENT WOODS: (on the phone) Yes. (pause) There's been a hitch. (pause, tired laugh) Nothing I can't handle. (pause) Alright, nice talking to you David. Sorry again. (pause) Okay, bye. (hangs up)

Judith comes in.

JUDITH: Who was that?

PRESIDENT WOODS: It was David. He's disappointed we won't be joining him and Anne.

JUDITH: Did you tell him we were too?

President Woods looks sad.

JUDITH: Oh sweetheart… I'm sorry.

PRESIDENT WOODS: No, no. I'm sorry. I promised you a vacation and look what we got.

JUDITH: Will you at least tell me what's going on?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Well, it's like this…

7:07:55

**Almeida Household, BEVERLY HILLS**

MAN 1: Give me the gas.

MAN 2: Here. Do you have the matches?

MAN 1: Yeah.

MAN 2: Gee, Lou… It's pretty quiet in there.

**SPLIT SCREEN** We see Tony and Michelle hiding under the balcony behind the house.

MAN 1: That's none of our business. Burn the house and they pay up.

Michelle opens her eyes with panic. She wants to talk but Tony puts his finger on her lips to silence her.

MAN 2: Okay. Whatever you say.

**SINGLE SCREEN** Tony and Michelle start creeping out. They go on the other side of the house and start walking very fast away. **SPLIT SCREEN** The first man tries to light a match. The second man looks at the house.

MAN 2: Filthy bastards.

He then looks at their car. Michelle is struggling with the keys.

MAN 2: Lou.

MAN 1 (LOU): Not now.

MAN 2: Lou!

MAN 1: Shut up man!

MAN 2: LOU!

MAN 1: WHAT?

MAN 2: There's a girl in the car.

MAN 1: What car?

Man 2 looks at the quiet house. When he looks at Man 1 (Lou), they both turn to the car. It's pulled out of the drive way.

MAN 1: Hey lady! Stop!

MAN 2: Just shoot her man!

Man 1 has barely time to take out his gun when Tony comes from behind and punches him. He then hits Man 2 on the head with a rock and takes their guns.

TONY: MICHELLE! Are you okay?

MICHELLE: Yeah, I'm good.

TONY: (enters the car) Let's go.

MICHELLE: Where?

TONY: CTU.

MICHELLE: Okay. Wait… What did you just say?

TONY: CTU, Michelle!

MICHELLE: I am not going there.

TONY: Michelle! We don't have time! Just go!

MICHELLE: Fine but can you just tell me what that was all about? (starts driving)

TONY: (sigh) I don't know.

7:10:08

**A bar in PASADENA**

A man is sitting at a table drinking a mug of beer. He's wearing gloves and his hair partially covers his face.

**SPLIT SCREEN** The barman is making a drink. Every now and then, the unknown man looks at him. He puts down his mug on the table and gets up.

MAN: Xavier Harrison?

XAVIER: Yes…

MAN: Come with me.

XAVIER: I don't mean to be rude but I'd like to know why.

MAN: Did you testify against Igor Voinovich?

XAVIER: Why all these questions?

MAN: Did you or did you not?

XAVIER: I'm not answering!

MAN: DID YOU?

Another man comes in and shoots the first man. The several people in the bar freak out. The man shoots another round in the ceiling.

XAVIER: What's going on?

The man looks in the dead guy's pocket. There is a badge. Turns out the first guy was trying to protect Xavier. He takes the badge with him.

XAVIER: Wait… He's the police. Who are you?

The man doesn't answer. After pressing on a button on a weird machine in the bar, he leaves. People are still in shock.

**SPLIT SCREEN** The guy walks away.

**SINGLE SCREEN** Xavier looks at the weird machine confused. Then he realises what it is.

XAVIER: Shit.

BANG! The bar blows up and everyone outside freaks out. The man walks away as if nothing happened. He picks up his phone and dials a number.

MAN 2 (bad guy): It's done.

BARRY (we don't see him): Good.

MAN 2: My money…

BARRY: You'll be hearing from me.

MAN 2: But…

**Barry's "office"** Barry hangs up the phone. He opens a window and types a few things. The screen shows TRANSACTION ACCEPTED. Then he opens another window and deletes the name _Xavier Harrison_.

The phone rings again.

7:12:45

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

Chloe is discovering more names when one disappears.

CHLOE: What the hell? Damn it! (picks up the phone and dials a number)

ERIN: Driscoll.

CHLOE: Erin! A name has just been deleted from the list of targets.

ERIN: That's impossible.

CHLOE: I'm telling you! One second _Xavier Harrison_ was there, the next…

ERIN: One second, Chloe. Can you hold?

CHLOE: Yeah.

ERIN: (presses on a button) Driscoll.

EDGAR STILES: Mrs. Driscoll! It's Edgar.

ERIN: Yes Edgar.

EDGAR: I just got a call from LAPD telling me that bar in Pasadena blew up a few moments ago.

ERIN: (pause)

EDGAR: Mrs. Driscoll?

ERIN: Can you hold five seconds Edgar?

EDGAR: Sure.

ERIN: (presses on another button) Chloe?

CHLOE: Yeah?

ERIN: Edgar just found out a bar blew up.

CHLOE: You think this has something to do with the name?

ERIN: Probably. I'm going to ask Edgar to research. Can you continue with the key card?

CHLOE: Yeah.

ERIN: Thanks. (presses on a button) Edgar?

**CHANGE OF SCREEN – SPLIT SCREEN** Chloe and Barry are respectively working on their own computers.

**SINGLE SCREEN** Barry clicks something.

**CTU, Chloe's computer** The name Anthony Almeida disappears.

CHLOE: (panics) No.

7:15:15

7:15:16

7:15:17

7:15:18

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

7:19:37

7:19:38

7:19:39

7:19:40

7:19:41

7:19:42

**A warehouse in SANTA MONICA**

Two men are in front. One is smoking a cigarette. The other is watching. Suddenly, a car arrives. The second man whistles. Barry comes out.

BARRY: It's about time. You're late.

ANTONINA: (comes out of the car) We rushed like maniacs.

BARRY: It's hard to perform while being a maniac.

ANTONINA: Don't be an ass Barry.

BARRY: (looks at her for a second) Don't talk to me like that.

ANTONINA: Sorry.

BARRY: There's someone I'd like you to meet. Someone very important to our little "industry".

ANTONINA: Finally! I've been with you for a year and I still don't know much about who I'm working for.

BARRY: You'll be pleasantly surprised. Don't worry. (looks at his watch) He's in the plane right now. He should be here around eight. (looks at Burton who is carrying a woman like a sack of potatoes) Burton. Must you be so vulgar?

BURTON: Sorry. (drops the woman on the floor. She looks around, obviously freaked out and injured) Do I set up the interrogation room?

BARRY: No use. Let's end this here. (at the word end, the woman freaks out. Barry takes the tape of her mouth) Ms. Boudreault. I'm so glad to see you again.

FRANCINE BOUDREAULT: Fuck you!

BARRY: Tss… Such bad words for such a pretty face.

FRANCINE: What do you want you fucking idiot?

BARRY: (pause) Remember that wonderful day when we met?

FRANCINE: (glares at him wordlessly)

BARRY: I felt as if life had stopped.

FRANCINE: (her look softens)

BARRY: It's too bad you had to snoop around.

FRANCINE: (tearful)

BARRY: Who know what we could have become?

Antonina watches curiously but painfully on the sidelines (she has "something" for Barry even if he's about fifteen years older than her)

FRANCINE: (with tears in her eyes) SHUT UP! SHUT UP BARRY! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? (crying) What do you want?

BARRY: When you found my files, you ran away, right? Did you tell anyone about me?

FRANCINE: (doesn't say anything)

BARRY: (to Burton) This is going to be harder than I thought. Bring her inside. (he puts the tape back on her mouth)

7:23:46

**NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

Tony and Michelle have now left their neighbourhood and are driving silently. Tony is the first to speak.

TONY: Honey, I'm sorry about this.

MICHELLE: Don't be. Why should you?(he takes her hand and kisses it softly)

A cell phone rings.

TONY: Where is the phone?

MICHELLE: In my bag.

Tony reaches behind to get it but Michelle holds him back.

MICHELLE: Don't pick it up!

TONY: I have to!

MICHELLE: What if it's those people checking to see if we're really dead?

TONY: Then we'll know. (takes the insisting phone) Look, it's written _Chloe-CTU_. **SPLIT SCREEN (CTU: Chloe is on the phone, waiting anxiously)** Can I pick it up?

MICHELLE: Fine.

TONY: (presses on the YES button) Hello?

CHLOE: TONY!

TONY: Chloe?

CHLOE: Oh my god! Thank god you're okay!

TONY: What's going on Chloe?

CHLOE: Is Michelle okay too?

TONY: Yes she is. Can you please tell me why two men just tried to kill us?

CHLOE: It's really complicated. Apparently, there's this terrorist organisation involved with a mafia group.

TONY: (incredulous) What does this have to do with us?

CHLOE: I have no idea. (pause) Where are you now?

TONY: We're in North Hollywood.

CHLOE: Okay. I know this is going to seem like a big favour but could you check out this address for me?

TONY: What is it for?

CHLOE: Um… Apparently there was a murder there.

TONY: WHAT? Chloe. It's dark, we're tired, Michelle needs her sleep…

MICHELLE: Tony! Give me the phone. (takes the phone) Chloe?

CHLOE: Michelle? Do you mind checking this house for me? I'll send you the address on text messaging.

MICHELLE: Yeah. Don't listen to him. He thinks that being pregnant makes me an invalid person.

CHLOE: Oh my god! You're pregnant?

MICHELLE: Er… Yes.

CHLOE: Congratulations.

MICHELLE: Thanks. Listen… What is this house for?

CHLOE: I have to go. Ask Tony. Thanks again!

MICHELLE: Yeah, bye. (presses on the NO button. The screen shows YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE. She presses on the YES button) 764 Salaberry.

TONY: We are NOT going there!

MICHELLE: Tony! Get over it! I'm in perfect shape. After all Chloe's done for us, it's the least we could do. It's only a few minutes away.

TONY: (laughs bitterly) Did she even tell you why we had to go?

MICHELLE: She said to ask you.

TONY: There was a murder there.

Michelle looks positively traumatised.

7:27:14

**White House, WASHINGTON DC**

Judith is in a couch, holding her head. On the other end of the room, the President is in his chair, meticulously counting the number of white circles on his ceiling.

JUDITH: Is this very bad?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Pretty bad.

JUDITH: So we should expect a long day.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Very long.

JUDITH: (sigh) Terrence. This isn't your fault.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Yes it is! We were all ready for a vacation. I got your hopes for nothing. Not only do we have zero vacation but also a situation to deal with.

JUDITH: The vacation can wait. Right now, we have a country to save.

PRESIDENT WOODS: (smiles weakly) It isn't that easy Judith.

JUDITH: Nothing is easy in life.

7:28:35

**A grocery store in NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

JACK: I think we have everything.

ANJALI: Not quite…

JACK: Oh come on!

ANJALI: We've been here five minutes!

JACK: (grumbles) I hate shopping.

ANJALI: Come on… It isn't that bad…

7:29:15

7:29:16

7:29:17

7:29:18

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

7:32:57

7:32:58

7:32:59

7:33:00

7:33:01

7:33:02

**SPLIT SCREEN** Mariana goes into her bedroom / Anjali and Jack are still shopping.

**SINGLE SCREEN**

**A grocery shop in NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

JACK: Are we done now?

ANJALI: Frank!

JACK: Okay. I give up. Can I go see the news on TV?

ANJALI: Yeah, yeah…

JACK: Thank you! (goes to the front desk where there is a little TV on top)

**On TV**

_ADRIANA FERNAND: A body of a woman was found in Lovers' square. She was shot to death. We have also been informed that her husband and baby girl have been found dead in her house. Rudolph?_

_RUDOLPH WELLS: Yes Adriana. I'm at the scene of the crime right now. (turns to a man) Sir… What happened here?_

_POLICE OFFICER: We don't know yet but we believe this was a mugging incident. There are…_

The shop owner shrugs and changes channel.

SHOP OWNER: Happens every week.

JACK: Wait. Could you go back to that news report?

SHOP OWNER: Sure. (he switches back)

_RUDOLPH WELLS: Right now, the police reviews to disclose the victims identities. This is really a very sad…_

JACK: Son of a bitch. (he picks up his phone)

Zoom on the TV. We see Tony discussing with a police officer in the background.

7:35:06

**Berkeley Household, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

TONY: I understand ma'am but I'm here for the Counter Terrorist Unit. If you don't believe me, you can contact Chloe O'Brien. Here's her number. (looks in his pocket for a piece of paper)

OFFICER SUMMER GRACE: I'm sorry sir but you are not permitted to enter this house.

MICHELLE: Please Miss…

SUMMER: Summer.

MICHELLE: Please Miss Summer. We need to go in there.

SUMMER: I said no! End of the story.

She walks away.

MICHELLE: Damn it!

TONY: Let's just go Michelle.

MICHELLE: No! I told Chloe I would do it. I'm going to do it.

TONY: Just drop it, god! If this is about trying to prove yourself…

MICHELLE: You think this is about proving myself? What do I have to prove, huh? Tell me!

TONY: That's not what I meant…

MICHELLE: Whatever. (she walks away)

TONY: Michelle… (the phone rings, he picks it up) Yeah?

**SPLIT SCREEN** JACK: What the hell are you doing at the scene of crime? I thought you were big on the "not-attracting-attention-to-ourselves" thing.

TONY: What? Who told you that?

JACK: I saw you on TV. Nice pyjamas by the way.

TONY: Where? (looks around and sees a camera) Oh.

JACK: What's going on Tony?

TONY: It's nothing important. By the way, it's the second time you call me in two hours. Didn't we agree that this was an emergency line?

JACK: WHAT'S GOING ON?

TONY: (sigh) Half an hour ago, Michelle and I were attacked in our house. Chloe says it has something to do with the mafia and a terrorist group. She also asked to go and check this house.

JACK: ("WTF" expression) Shit. Okay. What does that have to do with you?

TONY: I don't know but, Jack… (looks around) I don't like the sound of this.

JACK: (pause) I'm coming over.

TONY: What?

JACK: You're going to need my help.

TONY: No, no, no! You are not risking your safety for this.

JACK: I owe you this Tony. I'm not going to let a bunch of goons attack you.

TONY: Don't come h…

JACK: I'll be there in 5 minutes. (hangs up)

TONY: Jack? JACK? Damn!

7:37:23

**Almeida Household, LOS ANGELES**

The CTU team arrives. The house is on fire. It is obvious that if anyone was in the house, they would be dead by now.

CURTIS: Call the firemen! Now!

A man dials on a portable walkie-talkie/phone. Curtis sits on the sidewalk, his head in his hands. His walkie-talkie does a little beep.

CURTIS: (presses a button) Yeah?

VOICE ON THE OTHER END: I have Chloe on the phone.

CURTIS: (presses on the button again) I'll be right there. (he gets up and goes to the CTU van)

7:38:45

**A warehouse in SANTA MONICA**

**SPLIT SCREEN** Francine Boudreault is tied to a chair. She has been sedated. On the other side of the door of the room where she is, Barry is talking to Burton.

BARRY: Are we good?

BURTON: Yes but she might have trouble answering. She's drowsy.

BARRY: That will have to do. (enters the room)

**SINGLE SCREEN**

BARRY: Francine.

FRANCINE: …

BARRY: Tell me… (takes a very soothing tone) How are you?

FRANCINE: …

BARRY: Listen Francine. You're a young and beautiful woman. I'm sure you have a lot to live for.

FRANCINE: What do you care?

BARRY: I care, I care… And you know what? If you tell me all you have to say, we could maybe arrange a deal.

FRANCINE: (pause)

BARRY: You know… You never see me again, I never see you again… Or maybe we do see each other again only all of this is forgotten.

FRANCINE: I don't believe you would actually do that.

BARRY: Why not? I only need you to tell me who you told about me. And I'll let you go.

FRANCINE: (doubtfully) You wouldn't kill me?

BARRY: Of course not. We have shared too many… things. Even if it's over…

FRANCINE: …

BARRY: (caresses Francine's cheek and speaks in a sad voice) I missed you…

FRANCINE: (hesitates) I… I didn't tell anyone.

BARRY: (impatient) I don't believe you.

FRANCINE: I swear I didn't!

BARRY: We're running out of time, Francine! Tell me who knows about me! That's it, that's all. After that I'll let you go. (pause) If you promise not to tell anyone else.

FRANCINE: I'm not… I'm not saying anything!

BARRY: (fiddles with Francine's hair and pulls her head back suddenly. She screams in pain) TELL ME GOD DAMN IT!

FRANCINE: (crying) Okay! Please just let me go! Only… (whispers) Daniel.

BARRY: There! That was easy! No?

FRANCINE: You won't do anything to him, will you?

BARRY: (sharply) That's up to me! (takes out his gun and plays with it) You know I really did miss you.

FRANCINE: (panics) What are you doing? I thought you said you would let me go!

BARRY: Did I really say that? (shoots her)

7:42:01

7:42:02

7:42:03

7:42:04

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

7:45:37

7:45:38

7:42:39

7:42:40

7:42:41

7:42:42

**NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

Anjali and Jack are in the car, driving to the Berkeley Household.

ANJALI: What's going on Frank?

JACK: (pause)

ANJALI: Mariana is waiting for us at home. Can I at least call her?

JACK: No!

ANJALI: (thinks) Listen, if you're thinking about bringing me into a dark alley to rape me, just kill me, okay? I'm not up to this.

JACK: What? No, no. I'm not going to do anything to you. I have to go somewhere and… There's something I have to tell you. But you can't tell anyone.

ANJALI: What am I supposed to do about Mariana?

JACK: She's a big girl. Call her. Tell her we're going to be late because uh… there's a ton of people at the grocery store.

ANJALI: Ugh. Fine. One day, I'm going to regret trusting you so much. (looks for her cell phone)

JACK: Probably.

ANJALI: (looks at Jack for a second) Okay… (dials a number)

**SPLIT SCREEN, Mariana's room**

MARIANA: (picks up) Hello?

ANJALI: Hey honey. Are you okay?

MARIANA: Yeah, I'm good. I'm doing my essay.

ANJALI: Okay that's good. Um hun? We're going to be late uh… There are a lot of people at the grocery store.

MARIANA: You lie very badly mom.

ANJALI: …

MARIANA: Go, have fun! I'm going to make pasta or whatever we have left. I'll manage.

ANJALI: Are you sure? Because I can…

MARIANA: Ma! I'm okay! Go!

ANJALI: Alright. Love you.

MARIANA: I love you too. Bye. (hangs up)

**SINGLE SCREEN Jack's car**

ANJALI: (hangs up) Now tell me.

7:45:17

**Almeida Household, NORTH HOLLYWOOD / CTU, LOS ANGELES**

**SPLIT SCREEN** CHLOE: Did the firemen arrive yet?

CURTIS: (looks in the background where firemen are trying to extinguish the fire) Yeah. They just did.

CHLOE: I still don't understand. Are they trying to make us believe that Tony and Michelle are dead or what?

CURTIS: I don't know… Are you sure he's still alive?

CHLOE: (weird face) Curtis. I spoke to him on the phone.

CURTIS: Yeah, okay. And where is he now?

CHLOE: Er… I asked him to check a location for me.

CURTIS: What? Why?

CHLOE: It's concerning this whole thing and I figured it was easier to ask them than to bring CTU into this.

CURTIS: Does Erin know?

CHLOE: No! And you're not telling her! Just say that I spoke to Tony and he's on his way to CTU.

CURTIS: Chloe…

CHLOE: What?

CURTIS: You're insane. These people just tried to kill them.

CHLOE: They'll never look there.

CURTIS: Fine. What do we do now?

CHLOE: Erin wants you back here.

7:46:39

**Chinese Embassy, HONG KONG, CHINA**

Chun Mei Pow is waiting on the phone. We see Zhang in the interrogation room through the glass.

CHUN MEI: _Come on… I've been waiting forever._

We here the other side picking up.

BARBARA: Mr. Pow, I have the President on the other line.

CHUN MEI: Mr. President?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Mr. Pow. What can I do for you?

**SPLIT SCREEN** CHUN MEI: This is about Jack Bauer.

PRESIDENT WOODS: I thought we were done with this!

CHUN MEI: I think you will want to listen to what I have to say now.

PRESIDENT WOODS: With all due respect, Mr. Pow, we have a situation at hand and…

CHUN MEI: I believe this has to do with your situation.

PRESIDENT WOODS: (pause)

CHUN MEI: Did your people fill you in about Barry Allen and Francesco Bellini?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Pretty much. These two men are collaborating with a terrorist organisation, GATTACA, to eliminate all witnesses that testified against GATTACA.

CHUN MEI: I'll have you know that Allen and Bellini do not only work with GATTACA.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Who else do they work for? And how do you know?

CHUN MEI: Their business is to kill witnesses. I found out that one of my men contacted Barry Allen. He told them about both Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida.

PRESIDENT WOODS: So Almeida and this supposedly alive Bauer are in danger?

CHUN MEI: Yes sir.

PRESIDENT WOODS: (sigh) Is there anything else?

CHUN MEI: Yes. Do you know Walt Cummings?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Why?

CHUN MEI: The man from the embassy that called Barry Allen, he was paid by Walt Cummings. Apparently, Jack Bauer was killed on purpose.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Walt Cummings ordered the secret service agent to kill Bauer two years ago?

CHUN MEI: Yes. And Cummings must have suspected that Bauer was still alive.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Walt Cummings had a heart attack yesterday.

CHUN MEI: Pardon me?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Yes. He's in a critical condition.

CHUN MEI: Oh.

7:48:57

**Berkeley Household, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

Anjali and Jack pull over. Before coming out of the car, Jack speaks.

JACK: I'm sorry you had to find out like this.

ANJALI: I'm just surprised. And I deserved it. After all I told you today…

JACK: Hey, it's okay. Do you want to come?

ANJALI: Alright.

JACK: (gets out) Let's go.

They walk towards Tony Almeida who's waiting on the sidewalk alone.

JACK: Tony.

TONY: (gets up) Hi… (looks at him. Should he call him Frank or Jack?)

JACK: It's okay. She knows.

ANJALI: I'm Anjali.

TONY: Hi, I'm Tony. (they shake hands)

JACK: Where's Michelle?

TONY: She's sulking over there.

**SPLIT SCREEN** We see Michelle next to the hedge. Anjali walks to her.

JACK: Is she okay?

TONY: Yeah we fought. It's okay.

JACK: So what happened here?

TONY: The whole family. Bang. Apparently, it was a mugging incident.

JACK: What do you think?

TONY: What do I think? It makes no sense. The mother was found in the park and the father and the baby were in the house.

JACK: So it really has to do with what Chloe told you?

TONY: That's my guess.

**SINGLE SCREEN The hedge (Michelle)**

ANJALI: Hi. Are you Tony's wife?

MICHELLE: (looks up) Yeah. Do you know him?

ANJALI: (sit down next to her) Actually, I met him five seconds ago. I'm Frank… I mean Jack's friend.

MICHELLE: Took you by surprise, didn't it?

ANJALI: Yeah. I had no idea. Do you know what happened?

MICHELLE: Yeah. I was there. Tony and I were the ones that helped him escape.

ANJALI: Wow!

MICHELLE: Yeah, I know. It seems weird that I'm telling you all this…

ANJALI: What exactly happened? Why did he have to escape?

MICHELLE: It's a long story. Oh, Michelle by the way. (puts out her hand)

ANJALI: (shakes her hand) Anjali.

7:52:14

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

After signing something, Erin gets up from her chair and exits her office.

ERIN: Excuse me? Everyone? I have something to say!

Everyone looks at her.

ERIN: I have just found out that Barry Allen and Francesco Bellini do not just work for GATTACA. Division is taking care of all of these other associations. Right now, our job is to find out more about the targets that are associated to GATTACA. Everything else, we can let go. So let's get back to work.

Everyone gets back to work. Erin goes to see Chloe.

ERIN: Chloe? What's going on with Almeida?

CHLOE: Um… He's fine. He's on his way here but there's traffic.

ERIN: Okay. I want you to go see Edgar. Help him with Xavier Harrison.

CHLOE: Erin, there are so many other things I could do.

ERIN: But this IS what I want you to do.

CHLOE: Fine.

7:54:38

**A warehouse in SANTA MONICA**

Two men are carrying a body (Francine's obviously) in a bag and throw it in a truck. They both enter the car. Barry arrives.

BARRY: Make sure that no one sees you.

MAN: Yeah. (he drives off)

Barry's phone rings.

BARRY: (picks up) Hello? (pause) Hello Francesco. Yes. (pause) Yes she's here. (pause) Are you almost here? (pause) Okay. (closes his phone)

Francesco Bellini arrives in a car. Both men are very "aloof" and cold.

FRANCESCO BELLINI: Barry. Long time no see.

BARRY: That was very fast.

FRANCESCO: Yes I know.

BARRY: Let's go inside. There's someone I'd like you to meet.

FRANCESCO: Mmm… I'm very excited. (sarcastic)

7:56:34

**Berkeley Household, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

Tony and Jack are talking to Officer Charlie Huxley.

TONY: Please sir. I'm an ex-government agent.

OFFICER CHARLIE HUXLEY: Ex agent. That's the key word.

JACK: Oh my god! You're so ridiculous! You think this is a mugging incident? It's not, god damn it!

CHARLIE: What do you know?

JACK: Why the hell would Monica Berkeley's body be in the park and the rest of them in the house then?

CHARLIE: I don't know.

JACK: Please. (sees Officer Summer Grace) Please miss. We have to go in.

SUMMER: (sees Tony) You again?

7:57:24

**SPLIT SCREENS**

Jack and Tony arguing with Officer Summer Grace… Jack and Summer get very angry and she walks away after screaming after him…

Antonina putting on black clothes… She grabs a bag and exits her "room"…

Anjali and Michelle discussing… They laugh…

The President looking very useless as he turns his thumbs, trying to find a solution to this mess…

Mariana working on her essay…

7:57:49

**Anjali Patel's house, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

Mariana is working on her essay while munching on a granola bar. She writes the following words.

_As you can see, these three subjects are essential to the fostering of the next ideal citizen and, therefore, must be taught with much greater importance._

_By Mariana **BELLINI**_

7:58:33

Antonina enters the bathroom. She washes her face and checks her bag. There is a gun and a few weird tools. She exits the bathroom. While tying her coat, she crosses Francesco and Barry discussing. She stops walking, shocked.

BARRY: Antonina! I'd like you to meet our "big boss".

Antonina does not move.

FRANCESCO: Hello Antonina.

ANTONINA: (turns around slowly)

BARRY: I believe you two know each other.

FRANCESCO: Believe it or not, we do. This is… very surprising. **(yeah right, we all know he knew already but she didn't)**

ANTONINA: Hello… Dad.

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	3. Hour 3: 8 PM to 9 PM

**First of all, sorry for being so late for this chapter. I know I told a reader I would post during the week-end but it's exams time… (PS: This chapter is very slow and boring. I had to fill it because all the other interesting things happen in the next hour and you can't really skip an hour)**

**Second of all, I just wanted to tell the people who didn't understand what the last part was about that Anjali and Francesco are married (she kept her own last name for safety purposes though) and that they have two kids: Mariana and Antonina.**

**Third of all, yes, I know I said Tony was wearing pyjamas but it's more like casual clothes you wear to go to sleep. (since Michelle and Tony didn't really have time to change while running away)**

**Fourth of all, no I don't own 24 but I own the new characters and the story! HAHAHA!**

**Fifth of all, I'm sorry if some on the CTU or President stuff don't exist. I really have no knowledge on either of these subjects so I have to invent! Also, if you find it weird that someone gets from one location to another in five minutes when it actually should be an hour, well… sorry.**

**Sixth of all, uh… I think that's all.**

**Thank you!**

**My Lan Graz.**

8:00:00

**PREVIOUSLY ON 24 (bla bla)**

The following takes place between 8 PM and 9 PM

8:01:34

**A warehouse in SANTA MONICA**

**SPLIT SCREEN** Barry is talking on the phone. In the next room, Francesco is writing something in his agenda. Antonina is sitting on a table. Every once in a while, they make eye contact but they don't say anything.

BARRY: You want your money? (pause) Alright, I'll meet you at 8:30. (pause) Yeah, same place. (pause) Okay. (he hangs up and goes into the other room)

**SINGLE SCREEN** BARRY: Antonina. I have your next assignment. When you're done, you come back and I'll give you the money for both this and the Berkeleys.

ANTONINA: Uh… Alright. What do I have to do?

BARRY: George just called me to say only the girl is in the apartment. It's simple: you kill the girl and, if there's someone else in the house, you kill them too.

ANTONINA: Okay. So I break in and…

BARRY: No need to break in. Francesco is the one bringing you and he has the key.

Antonina looks at her father (Francesco) questioningly. He shrugs it off.

BARRY: You leave at 9:30. You can relax.

8:02:46

**Berkeley Household, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

Tony and Jack are sitting on the curb. Jack is very angry and Tony is bored.

JACK: Damn it!

TONY: Just let it go Jack.

JACK: No, no! This happened for a reason and I want to find out what's really going on.

TONY: Look Jack. You're already risking a lot by being here. Can't you just leave now? Take your girlfriend with you.

JACK: I found out an hour ago that she was married and had two daughters.

TONY: Oh.

Michelle and Anjali arrive.

MICHELLE: You guys are so lost.

TONY: (raises an eyebrow) Really?

ANJALI: Yeah. Honestly… (hesitates) …Jack, I don't know why you guys are here. But if you want to go in, we think we can help you.

JACK: Mmm… Let's have it.

8:03:25

**White House, WASHINGTON DC**

The President has his eyes closed and is holding his head, trying to relax. Someone knocks at his door.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Mmm? Come in.

BARBARA: Mr. President?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Yes, Barbara. What's going on?

BARBARA: I just got a call from Charles Logan.

PRESIDENT WOODS: (knows what Barbara is going to say) It's about Walt Cummings, isn't it?

BARBARA: (nods) Yes. He didn't make it.

PRESIDENT WOODS: (pause) Send Charles and Cummings' family my condolences. And call Mr. Pow from the Chinese Embassy.

BARBARA: Yes, Mr. President. (she leaves)

The President sits in his chair, silently.

8:04:27

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

GRACIE TYSON: (dials a number)

**SPLIT SCREEN Erin's office**

ERIN: Driscoll.

GRACIE: Ms. Driscoll. I finished the key card.

ERIN: Thank you, Gracie. Forward the information to Rebecca. We have a meeting in holding room 4 in five minutes.

GRACIE: Okay. (hangs up)

**SINGLE SCREEN Edgar's desk**

Chloe is sending daggers with her eyes to Gracie while poor Edgar is trying to figure something out.

CHLOE: I could have done it so much faster.

EDGAR: Chloe?

CHLOE: Uh sorry Edgar. Do you need help?

EDGAR: Yeah, as a matter of fact. The names don't match. I think we should call Erin to tell her the bar was a false a…

CHLOE: You typed _Harrison_ wrong.

EDGAR: Oh. (types in _Harrison_ with two r's) Thanks.

8:05:33

**Anjali Patel's house, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

Mariana is printing her essay. She puts it in a duo-tang and exits her room. She prances around the house, bored. She then picks up the phone and dials a number.

**Berkeley Household, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

Anjali and Michelle are talking to police officers.

MICHELLE: Yeah. And I saw… (Anjali's phone rings)

ANJALI: Sorry, I'll be right back. (she answers) Hello?

**SPLIT SCREEN** MARIANA: Ma, I'm booooored.

ANJALI: I know, sweetie. I'm sorry.

MARIANA: Can I go rent a movie?

ANJALI: No.

MARIANA: Why not?

ANJALI: It's dark outside.

MARIANA: Fine. How about if I ask the neighbour girls to come with me?

ANJALI: …

MARIANA: Pleeeease!

ANJALI: Fine. But be careful! And I'm calling back in ten minutes! If you're not there, I'm calling the cops.

MARIANA: Yeah, yeah. Bye mom.

ANJALI: Bye. (hangs up)

**SINGLE SCREEN Berkeley Household, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

MICHELLE: I was so scared when I saw the burglars enter the Berkeley's house.

RANDOM OFFICER: Do you remember what they look like?

ANJALI: Blond. **At the same time** MICHELLE: Brown hair.

ANJALI: Brown hair. **At the same time** MICHELLE: Blond.

The officers look at them weird.

ANJALI: One with brown hair…

MICHELLE: And the other one blond.

RANDOM OFFICER: Any distinctive marks?

**Back yard of the Berkeley Household**

Tony and Jack are trying to open the back door quietly.

TONY: Jack. This is such a bad idea.

JACK: Shut up and help me open the door.

Tony pushes Jack aside and breaks a little part of the window. He sticks his hand inside and opens the door.

TONY: There. Happy now?

8:08:56

**An apartment in NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

A man is looking out his window clearly worried.

DANIEL BOUDREAULT: (to himself) Come on Francine. Why aren't you back yet?

He picks up his phone and dials a number but before he can even put it to his ear, a woman **(we can't see her face)** comes behind him, puts a bag over his head and tries to suffocate him. He elbows her and she falls back. He tries to take out the bag but he doesn't get a chance. She jumps back up and kicks him in the stomach. Once he is on the floor, she tightens the bag and eventually he dies. She looks at the dialled phone.

**A warehouse in SANTA MONICA**

Barry is typing things on his computer when the cell phone next to him rings. It reads _DANIEL_.

BARRY: (picks up) Hello Daniel.

**SPLIT SCREEN**

FEMALE ASSASSIN: (gets up and picks up the phone) No. It's me Barry. **(very familiar voice)**

BARRY: Ah. And the boy?

ASSASSIN: Dead. What did you do with his sister's body?

BARRY: I sent Thomas and Remy to dispose of her.

ASSASSIN: Alright. You've got the money?

BARRY: Yes. I'll give it to you tomorrow.

ASSASSIN: …

BARRY: Don't you trust me?

ASSASSIN: Yes…

BARRY: So I'll see you tomorrow evening. 9 PM? Mrs. Finnigan's cocktail party.

ASSASSIN: Okay.

BARRY: Thanks Mandy.

ASSASSIN **(MANDY!)**: No problem. (hangs up and turns around. We see Mandy's evil face!)

8:11:27

**CTU, LOS ANGELES (Holding Room 4)**

In the conference room, there is Erin, Rebecca, Chloe, Gracie, Edgar and Murray Fernandez.

ERIN: Edgar, Chloe. What did you find out about Xavier Harrison?

EDGAR: Xavier was a barman. He lived in Pasadena. In 2004, he testified against Igor Voinovich.

CHLOE: Voinovich apparently had connections with GATTACA but Xavier lost the case. Voinovich has now disappeared from the surface of the earth. We can't find any of his traces after 2005: no pictures, no sat feeds, no witnesses.

ERIN: Alright. Here are the list of targets. (a long list appears behind her) Every now and then, names disappears. For the moment, the names _Xavier Harrison_, _Francine Boudreault_, _Monica Berkeley_, _Thomas Berkeley_ and _Anthony Almeida_ have been deleted. The signal has been scrambled so we do not know where the commands come from. When a name is deleted, we must assume the target is dead. (pause) Mr. Fernandez? It would help us a great deal if you could reveal your source of information.

MURRAY: I'm sorry, Ms. Driscoll, but I can't. You know the rules…

REBECCA: (gets angry) Hey listen! You want results? You have to help us! Right now, we've got nothing but a bunch of targets. How's that going to help us if we don't even know what we're up against?

MURRAY: (gulp) I'll see what I can do. (exits the room)

ERIN: Whoa Rebecca. Keep your temper under control.

REBECCA: Well, he said he would check, no? (the phone rings, she picks it up) Chriqui. (pause) Yeah. Send him in. (hangs up) Curtis is back.

ERIN: Okay. Gracie, I want you to work on the list. Every time a name is deleted, call me. Chloe, Edgar, I want as much information as you can find on GATTACA. Then assign a target or a group of targets to each analyst. I also want you to send part of the targets to Emmanuel Raymond from the office in Montreal and also to Teresa Hart from the office in Seattle. Rebecca, call division and start sorting out targets. Alright, let's get back to work.

Rebecca and Edgar leave. Chloe picks up her documents and Gracie forwards the list to Rebecca. Curtis comes in.

ERIN: Curtis. So, what's going on?

CURTIS: Tony's house was on fire but we now know that he's safe.

ERIN: Good. And where is he right now?

CURTIS: (looks at Chloe) He's on his way here with Michelle.

GRACIE: Erin! Another name was deleted!

ERIN: Which one?

GRACIE: Daniel Boudreault.

8:13:45

8:13:46

8:13:47

8:13:48

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

8:17:24

8:17:25

8:17:26

8:17:27

8:17:28

8:17:29

**SPLIT SCREEN** **(1)** Mariana says bye to her neighbours and closes the doors of her apartment. **(2)** Anjali and Michelle invent things to distract the officers from **(3)** Tony and Jack that are inside the house. **(4)** The President is waiting on the phone.

**Chinese Embassy, HONG KONG, CHINA**

Chun Mei Pow is sitting on a chair, smoking a cigarette.

GONG: (comes in) _Chun Mei! Phone for you! It's the American President!_

CHUN MEI: _Thank you._ (takes the phone) Mr. President. What can I do for you?

**White House, WASHINGTON DC** PRESIDENT WOODS: I'm afraid I have not-so-good news for you.

**Chinese Embassy** CHUN MEI: What happened?

**SPLIT SCREEN** PRESIDENT WOODS: Walt Cummings is dead.

CHUN MEI: …

PRESIDENT WOODS: Which means that, whatever is happening under Walt's orders are now out of our reach.

CHUN MEI: That's bad.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Very bad. Can you find out anything more from the man you told me about earlier?

CHUN MEI: Well, all he says is that Walt Cummings knew that we were suspicious about Jack Bauer and that if ever we found out something, Zhang should take care of him. So, when we found out Bauer was alive, Zhang called Cummings on his personal phone. When he didn't answer, he decided to call Barry Allen, knowing that Cummings would want him dead anyways.

PRESIDENT WOODS: I know this isn't the time, but you know it is illegal to monitor an American citizen's communication.

CHUN MEI: I know and I'm very sorry but we always thought there was something fishy about this. We will not do anything to Bauer. We just wish to speak to him (looks at Zhang through the glass) unlike other people who were willing to kill him. (pause) I'm very sorry we inconvenienced you Mr. President. We will do all that's possible to stop this.

PRESIDENT WOODS: No, no. Everything is under control. I just want you to contact me if you find anything else from this Zhang and take the necessary measures to punish him for his acts. Now, I'm sorry, but I must leave. I have a meeting in a few minutes.

CHUN MEI: I understand. Good-bye. (hangs up)

**SINGLE SCREEN Chinese Embassy**

GONG: (takes the phone back) _This isn't good, is it?_

CHUN MEI: _Three conversations in three hours with the American President isn't not good. It's very bad._

8:19:57

**Inside the Berkeley House, NORTH HOLLYWOOD**

Tony and Jack are looking around. Tony finds something on the floor.

TONY: Hey Jack. Look at this.

JACK: What?

TONY: A wig.

JACK: That's weird. If I was wearing a wig to disguise myself, I wouldn't just leave it here.

TONY: Still, this means the killer doesn't have brown hair.

JACK: (thinks) I don't know.

TONY: (pause) It's a sad story.

JACK: Yeah.

TONY: (has an idea) Hey! Do you think anyone saw what happened?

JACK: Well, there is that elderly lady that says she saw a man climb on the roof. I think she's senile and she invented that.

TONY: Probably. But, what if someone actually did see but is too scared to tell anyone?

JACK: What do you suggest?

TONY: There's nothing here. The officers took away the bodies and made an even bigger mess. We won't find anything just standing here.

JACK: You're right. Let's go.

**Outside the Berkeley House** MICHELLE: Ah! I get the shivers just thinking about it!

OFFICER: Thank you for your cooperation.

MICHELLE: (panics, thinking Tony and Jack need more time) Uh! Something else! The car! It was green and…

ANJALI: (sees Jack and Tony coming out and tries to pull Michelle away) Yes. Anyways, we have to go, bye.

MICHELLE: (sees Jack and Tony) On second thought, nothing else. Alright, bye!

The two men and the two women meet at the corner.

MICHELLE: So?

TONY: We found a wig.

ANJALI: That's it?

JACK: I don't think there's anything else that's useful that we can find in there.

MICHELLE: So we did all of that for nothing?

JACK: How did it go for you?

ANJALI: Ahem. Good, I think.

MICHELLE: Yeah. (gives Tony an accusing look) I thought you guys needed a lot of time so I had to invent all kinds of things and act like a real ditz.

TONY: Which we know you're not, baby, don't worry. (hugs her from behind)

ANJALI: Now what?

MICHELLE: We have to go back to CTU.

ANJALI: What's that?

JACK: LA's Counter Terrorist Unit.

ANJALI: That's where you used to work, no? Aren't people going to freak out, seeing you come back from the dead?

JACK: We'll wait in the parking lot.

TONY: Okay, let's go.

Both couples go to their cars.

JACK: Angie?

ANJALI: Yeah?

JACK: I know this is hard for you to understand but thanks. I mean, you look perfectly normal even after I told you all of this.

ANJALI: I've had worse days. Don't worry.

8:26:17

**A car**

Barry is looking outside the window while Burton drives him. He suddenly gets a call.

BARRY: (picks up) Yes?

**SPLIT SCREEN** MAN: Almeida is not dead.

BARRY: Are you sure?

MAN: Yes. I'm still here. That man, Manning, he spoke on the phone to one of his co-workers. And she said he was on his way to CTU.

BARRY: Hmmm… Do you know the woman's name?

MAN: O'Brien I think.

BARRY: Alright, thank you Bill. (hangs up)

**SINGLE SCREEN**

The car pulls over to an empty lot. **SPLIT SCREEN **Two men are fighting (verbally not physically). Those are the same men that were hired to kill Tony and Michelle: Lou and Joshua.

LOU: This is all you fault!

JOSHUA: How the hell is it my fault? YOU took the deal, YOU were the one who didn't listen to me when I told you about the girl, YOU decided to burn the house even though…

LOU: (sees Barry approaching) Shh. Shut up. He's here.

BARRY: You're early.

**SINGLE SCREEN **JOSHUA: So are you. (Lou steps on his foot to make him shut up)

BARRY: I have every reason to be early. I have a reputation to keep and I don't have that much time to lose: today is a busy day. You two seem… edgy. Are you that anxious about getting your money?

LOU: Well uh yeah. You know uh…

BARRY: (imitating him) No uh I don't. (takes out a gun and shoots Lou in the leg  Lou is still alive)

JOSHUA: SHIT! What the hell?

BARRY: Shut up! I know Almeida and his wife are not dead! Tell me what happened or you'll end up like your friend here. (steps on Lou's wound)

LOU: AaaaAaaAAAah!

BARRY: Shh, shh… Everything will be over as soon as your friend tells me what really happened? (steps even harder)

LOU: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

JOSHUA: Fine, fine! We called to make sure they were at home. The girl thought it was telemarketers. Then, we cut the electricity and started the fire. Only then, I saw the girl in the car trying to escape. (looks at Lou) He didn't want to listen. When he finally did listen, the guy hit us and took our guns and they both ran away. So when we woke up, we were afraid you would kill us so we decided to burn the house anyways so you would think they were dead. (pause) I swear it was all his fault!

BARRY: Oh god. I can't believe how stupid you are. I said: Shoot them THEN burn the house. (shoots Lou in the head)

JOSHUA: AAH!

BARRY: SHUT UP! STOP SCREAMING! Listen, I'll give you a chance. I want Almeida and Dessler ALIVE. That's it, that's all.

JOSHUA: (relieved) Okay. I guess you're going to pay me less since we kind of goofed of up.

BARRY: You did not kind of goof up. You literally screwed up. So I'm not paying you.

JOSHUA: Wh… What?

BARRY: You heard me. You're lucky enough getting away with your life and unharmed. Well, enough talking. I have to go. (he leaves Joshua who is shocked)

8:29:34

**A warehouse in SANTA MONICA**

Antonina is in her "room". Hell, why say "room" when it really is her bedroom? She spends practically every night in that room. Before, once in a while, she would go back home to her own bedroom but she soon saw that she was not wanted in the house. Her sister would never speak to her and her mother would only look at her with a look of sorrow or pity… or both. So she moved permanently into Barry's warehouse. Francesco comes in.

ANTONINA: You didn't knock.

FRANCESCO: (ignores the last comment) I knew you worked for Barry.

ANTONINA: And?

FRANCESCO: I often asked myself why but I guess it's because of…

ANTONINA: …mom and Mariana.

FRANCESCO: It isn't that bad…

ANTONINA: Oh yes it is! Fuck, Mariana is the perfect little girl and I'm the juvenile delinquent. I'm the fucking black sheep of the family. Well, except for you. But it was always like that for you. Even before you met Mom.

FRANCESCO: Actually, I met mom because of my job.

ANTONINA: …

FRANCESCO: I had a deal to kill her father. It was like this: come with me or I'll kill you too.

ANTONINA: She should have killed you when she had the chance. (regrets her words the moment they come out of her mouth) Uh I didn't mean it that way…

FRANCESCO: (pause) Yeah but she didn't. She got her chance, now you're getting yours.

ANTONINA: What do you mean?

8:31:12

8:31:13

8:31:14

8:31:15

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

8:34:27

8:34:28

8:34:29

8:34:30

8:34:31

8:34:32

**White House, WASHINGTON DC UGH I hate these parts they're so boring**

The President is having a video conference with Brad Hammond. His assistants the President's are around him listening.

PRESIDENT WOODS: How many victims have we had until now, Brad?

BRAD HAMMOND: Last I've checked, five.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Do you think we will have many more?

BRAD: As far as I'm concerned, we have it all under control but yes we should expect the worst.

PRESIDENT WOODS: What is your plan?

BRAD: CTU Los Angeles, CTU Seattle and CTU Montreal **(haha, we get a CTU Montreal!)** are taking care of the GATTACA targets. We just finished the sorting. District of Division and the Witness Protection Program is taking care of the rest.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Is there anything we can do over here?

BRAD: Actually, there is something you can NOT do: do not, under any circumstances unless you hear from me, set up a press conference. The people we are up against do not know we are working against them yet.

PRESIDENT WOODS: What do I say to the citizens of America then?

BRAD: Just tell them that you don't know what you're dealing with yet but that they should be careful about who they trust.

8:36:51

**EAST LOS ANGELES, a car**

Tony is driving and Michelle is looking out the window.

TONY: Are you okay?

MICHELLE: Well, I'm tired, I almost got killed by two imbeciles hired to burn my house, I fought with my husband while trying to investigate a scene of crime for my ex-co-worker who actually wants me to go back to the place I said I would never set foot into again, I met an old friend who was supposed to be in hiding and I had to lie to police officers so both him and my husband (that I fought with, let me remind you) could go into the house I wanted to go in earlier but I couldn't because of that bitchy officer. Yes, I'm perfectly fine and by the way, I'm on the way to CTU right now and my house is probably burnt to ashes. Did I tell you that already?

TONY: …

MICHELLE: In other words, no I'm not okay but yes I'll live.

TONY: (laughs) I see.

MICHELLE: (grins) I love you, you idiot.

TONY: I love you too. (kisses her hand)

**EAST LOS ANGELES, the other car**

Jack is driving and Anjali is next to him, silent.

JACK: Are you okay? I mean about leaving Mariana alone?

ANJALI: Not really but I told the neighbours to check up on her every now and then.

JACK: Oh okay.

ANJALI: Listen, Jack… I really don't know what to say.

JACK: Then don't say anything.

8:39:12

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

Chloe is printing information. When she is done, she runs up the stairs to Erin's office and knocks at the door.

ERIN: Come in.

CHLOE: (comes in) I cross-checked the names and the Witness Protection program file for GATTACA. Only thirty nine names match.

ERIN: (grabs the files) Xavier Harrison is dead. So are the two Berkeleys. (writes down little X's next to the names and continues reading) Uh huh. (turns the page) Okay. By the way, Chloe?

CHLOE: Yeah?

ERIN: Was Michelle Dessler's name on the key card?

CHLOE: No. I think it was only meant for Tony but since she was with him, might as well kill her too. You know…

ERIN: Yeah. I'm curious. Why is Tony on the list? I'll ask Edgar to…

CHLOE: (panics) NO! I… I'll check. I mean, Edgar is really busy right now, he's working on the Berkeley case and…

ERIN: Uh okay. Thanks.

CHLOE: (nervous) Hah, no problem.

8:41:07

**CTU, SEATTLE**

A group of unknown **(to us)** analysts are working on their computers. The director, Teresa Hart is on the phone with someone.

TERESA HART: Yeah, have him contact Emmanuel Raymond from CTU Montreal. (pause) Thanks. (hangs up)

She gets up and exits her office.

TERESA: Excuse me? Everybody listen! (people start listening) I just received the GATTACA targets from CTU L.A. Right now, I want you those of you who are working on the Consuelo Case to continue. The rest of you, please report to me in Holding Room 7: I'll be there in 5 minutes. Now let's get back to work! We have a lot to do.

Teresa goes back into her office and dials a number.

8:42:15

**CTU, MONTREAL**

Emmanuel Raymond is also on the phone with someone.

EMMANUEL RAYMOND: Yes, thank you. (hangs up)

His phone rings again.

EMMANUEL: Raymond, CAT. **(Cellule Anti Terroriste  Counter Terrorist Unit)**

VOICE: Monsieur, _I have Teresa Hart from CTU Seattle on line seven_.

EMMANUEL: Ah yes. Merci. Pass her through.

VOICE: Mr. Raymond?

EMMANUEL: Yes, Mrs. Hart.

**SPLIT SCREEN** TERESA: I just received the list from CTU Los Angeles. Did they contact you?

EMMANUEL: Yes. I just got off the phone with Rebecca Chriqui.

TERESA: Can you set up a conversation on ASCII so we can sort out the targets between the two offices?

EMMANUEL: Yes, one moment. (types something into her computer) Office… CTU Seattle, right?

TERESA: Yes.

EMMANUEL: Computer ID?

TERESA: 056843AD. Corresponding with Teresa Hart, director.

EMMANUEL: Alright. It's done.

TERESA: Thank you. (hangs up)

8:44:33

8:44:34

8:44:35

8:44:46

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

8:47:59

8:48:00

8:48:01

8:48:02

8:48:03

8:48:04

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

Edgar has just found something.

EDGAR: Gracie! I just found something.

GRACIE: What?

EDGAR: There was a murder in North Hollywood. It's the Berkeley's.

GRACIE: Why hasn't anyone been informed about this yet?

EDGAR: It says the police keep on saying it's a mugging incident.

GRACIE: Someone has to contact them. (picks up the phone)

**CHANGE OF SCREEN Chloe's desk**

Chloe is pacing around, nervous.

CHLOE: (to herself) Come on. A good excuse! Uh… Treason! That's it, treason! Oh god… I'm so dead. (walks up to Erin's office)

ERIN: (reading something) Did you find what I asked you for, Chloe?

CHLOE: No.

ERIN: (stops reading) What do you mean, no?

CHLOE: I mean yes! Sorry, sorry! I meant yes! I just got mixed up and…

ERIN: Chloe. Calm down.

CHLOE: Sorry. Yes, I found it. It's because he committed treason.

ERIN: What?

CHLOE: Don't you remember, in 2013? Because Michelle was being held hostage?

ERIN: I know that Chloe. They talked about it for months. I mean, what kind of a reason is that?

CHLOE: I don't know. Maybe it was some law-abiding freak that wanted…

ERIN: Okay, forget it. I'll see about this later. We have better things to do. And, anyways, he's safe.

CHLOE: (relieved)

At least, when Tony arrives, he'll be able to clean up this mess.

8:50:41

**Parking of CTU, LOS ANGELES**

Both cars arrive. Tony and Michelle come out and go to Jack's car.

TONY: Jack?

JACK: Tell them.

TONY: Are you sure?

JACK: I've never been less sure of something in my life. But this is how it has to be. (pause) Just make sure there's no secret service agent waiting to shoot me.

TONY: (chuckles) Okay.

MICHELLE: Are you sure? I mean, you're going to have to face the Chinese ambassador and all…

JACK: (cuts her off) Yeah, yeah. Go!

They leave.

ANJALI: So… What happened? A secret service agent?

JACK: (falling asleep) Another time. Too long.

ANJALI: Mmm… Okay. (cuddles into Jack)

8:52:35

**White House, WASHINGTON DC**

PRESIDENT WOODS: Yes, Mrs. Hart. (pause) I've been given the basics. Are you sure I can't do anything else? (pause) That's what Brad Hammond from District of Division told me. (pause) Yes, thank you.

Knock, knock.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Come in.

SECRET SERVICE AGENT PETER CARON: Mr. President? Ms. Woods is here to see you.

PRESIDENT WOODS: Please let her in.

AGENT PETER: Yes, Mr. President. (turns to the girl next to him) You can go in.

EMILY WOODS: Hey dad…

PRESIDENT WOODS: Hey sweetie!

EMILY: I heard you had to cancel your vacation.

PRESIDENT WOODS: (sigh) Yeah, we have another situation.

EMILY: (she settles onto his lap. Pause) Dad?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Mmm?

EMILY: Do you like being President?

PRESIDENT WOODS: No.

EMILY: Really? Then why do you do it?

PRESIDENT WOODS: Because, if I don't, nobody will. We've had our share of good presidents. There was Abraham Lincoln, Bill Clinton, even David Palmer, who's been a family friend forever. And I know I'm probably one of the worst presidents ever. But at least I try to make it work. And in the end, there aren't any innocent citizens that get hurt by my decisions. You dig?

EMILY: (smiles) Yeah, I dig.

8:54:57

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

Tony and Michelle are escorted inside.

ERIN: Tony, Michelle.

TONY: Erin.

ERIN: I'm glad you guys are okay.

MICHELLE: Yeah, we're good. Um Erin?

ERIN: Yes?

MICHELLE: There something we have to talk about.

ERIN: Come up to my office both of you.

TONY: Can I go speak to Chloe one moment please?

ERIN: Yes, she's right there but don't distract her too much, we have a lot of work to do.

TONY: Okay.

**SPLIT SCREEN** Tony gives a knowing look to Michelle as she goes up the stairs with Erin.

TONY: Chloe.

**SINGLE SCREEN** CHLOE: Oh hi Tony. I'm kind of busy right now…

TONY: I know but it'll take five seconds.

CHLOE: What'll take five seconds?

TONY: (pause)

CHLOE: No. No, no, no.

TONY: I'm afraid we don't have a choice.

CHLOE: I have had enough trouble with Erin, thank you!

TONY: AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH TROUBLE WITH TERRORISTS THANK YOU!

Everyone looks at him.

TONY: (more calm) I've had enough of this whole story Chloe.

CHLOE: But…

TONY: Plus, Jack is the one who told us to do it.

CHLOE: Fine.

**Erin's office**

MICHELLE: I'm sorry we couldn't tell you earlier.

ERIN: I can't believe it. I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!

MICHELLE: (cringes)

Tony and Chloe knock.

ERIN: (angry) COME IN!

CHLOE: (comes in with Tony) Uh oh… Seems we've come at the wrong time.

TONY: (walks over to Michelle) I think it was easier to say we would do it than to actually do it.

MICHELLE: (irritated) No kidding.

8:57:34

**WASHINGTON DC airport**

David Palmer is in the waiting area next to Anne Packard **(yes, they're back together)**. His phone rings.

DAVID PALMER: Hello?

**SPLIT SCREEN** ERIN: Hello, Mr. President. This is Erin Driscoll from CTU, Los Angeles.

DAVID: Hello Erin. What can I do for you?

ERIN: This is about Jack Bauer.

DAVID: Jack?

ERIN: I believe you contributed to his escape.

DAVID: (pause) I'm afraid so. It was that or let him die. I couldn't choose the latter knowing he put his life on the line many times for me.

ERIN: (sigh) I understand. Do you know where he is right now?

DAVID: No I…

MICHELLE: He's here.

ERIN: What? Mr. President, thank you for your time but I have things to attend to.

DAVID: You're welcome, Erin. (hangs up)

ANNE: Who was that?

DAVID: No one.

6:58:23

**SPLIT SCREENS**

David Palmer waiting for his flight, stressed out by the call he just received…

Erin Driscoll, very angry arguing with Tony and Michelle… Chloe looks on but doesn't say anything…

Jack and Anjali asleep in the car…

The President and his daughter say bye…

Antonina resting in her room…

Mariana watching a movie…

6:58:46

**CTU, LOS ANGELES**

ERIN: I want you to bring him in NOW!

TONY: Fine! We'll bring him! But do you at least understand the situation?

ERIN: I don't care what the situation is! Tony, I thought you knew better than to commit an act of treason again…

MICHELLE: SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT! HE IS NOT A TRAITOR!

ERIN: Okay, that's IT! You two, get out. Go get Jack Bauer NOW. Don't even try running away: I'll have Gerry and Simon escorting you. As for you Chloe…

Luckily for Chloe, the phone rings.

ERIN: CTU, Driscoll.

**SPLIT SCREEN **MURRAY: Mrs. Driscoll. It's Murray Fernandez.

ERIN: Yes, Mr. Fernandez.

MURRAY: After much deliberation, we've decided to reveal the source to you.

ERIN: (sigh **(finally good news)**) Yes?

MURRAY: His name is Timothy Burton. He works for Barry Allen.

**SPLIT SCREEN. CTU, LOS ANGELES/A warehouse in SANTA MONICA** Erin continues talking to Murray and hangs up while Burton (yes, _Burton_ Burton) gets a drink in the warehouse fridge.

**SINGLE SCREEN Burton** Burton gulps down a glass of milk and puts in the sink.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


End file.
